La declaración prometida
by staga
Summary: Gray por fin tuvo el valor para declararse, cogió valor y fue a visitarla. Cumplió su promesa, después de Álvarez la daria una respuesta. Pero...
**Aclaración:**

 **Negrita: habla Gray normal.**  
 _Cursiva en diálogo: narración historia y sí lo está haciendo en voz alta._

 ** _Lo personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Hiro Mashima (trollshima para los amigos)_**

 **Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Por fin se había decidido, lo había conseguido, ya tenía valor suficiente para declararse. Se lo prometió _" Cuando todo esto acabe te daré una respuesta"_.  
Ya habían pasado tres meses desde que acabó la guerra contra Álvarez, todo había quedado destruido, algunos perdieron gente, otros quedaron más impactados que la guerra contra Tártaros, aquella contienda fue mucho peor que Tártaros. Destrucción y muerte por bandera.  
Tras esos tres meses le había dado tiempo para reorganizar todo en su cabeza, END, la batalla contra Invel, las vidas perdidas, fueron unos días muy duros de llanto ahogado y de agujeros tapándolos con los cuerpos de sus compañeros caídos.

Había decidido ir por la mañana pronto, donde la calma reine y los rayos de sol formen la más bonita de las imágenes, iría a aquel lugar donde siempre la encontraría. Cuando los primeros y los más débiles rayos de sol entraron por la ventana sus ojos se abrieron mecánicamente, su cuerpo empezó a andar solo, entró en el baño y se duchó con agua caliente, notaba cada cálida gota paseando por su cuerpo, estaba nervioso, esto no iba a ser como una batalla contra un gremio o contra alguien malvado, iba a declararse a la persona que quería, iba a mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos, eso para él era mucho. Desayunó, se vistió y cogió la rosa azul que el día anterior había comprado para ella, una rosa azul, una flor que a la vez es común,por ser una rosa, pero rara, por ser azul, ella era igual, parecía la típica acosadora o fan suya, pero a la vez era rara, ya que no era como las demás, lo que la hacía resaltar y mostrar su belleza era su amor al gremio y sus amigos, su todo no era él, su todo eran todos, es verdad que mostraba más interés en él, pera la verdad es que se interesaba por Fairy Tail, por el gremio y por aquellos que tendían una mano. _Una flor rara que parece común_.

Dio los últimos retoques a su traje, vestido elegante para una ocasión especial. Emprendió un paso ligero a la vez que suave, deleitándose por una brisa mañera y oliendo el rocío que mojaba la hierba, se deleitó tanto con aquello que no se dio cuenta cuando llegó. Aquel era un lugar en donde sabía que siempre la encontraría. Paró sus pies en seco cuando se encontró frente a ella, ayer la había prometido que vendría a este lugar, que vendría y cumpliría su promesa.

Sentó sus pies en la tierra, se volvió a colocar el traje y su pelo, lo había incontables veces antes de salir de casa pero lo volvió a hacer. Su mandíbula temblaba haciendo los dientes castañear, su voz iba a salir entrecortada, había repetido millones de veces las palabras exactas que decirla, cada una la había repetido trescientas setenta y cinco veces, lo había hecho frente al espejo, en la cocina mientras hacía la comida, en la ducha esta mañana, pero donde lo hizo más veces fue anoche por eso al despertarse se encontró con un par de amigas, llamadas ojeras, bajo sus ojos, intentó quitarlas, al final la ducha caliente funcionó, quien diría que agua caliente, aunque él es un mago de hielo, el frío no le afecta.  
Apretó sus puños con rabia y desesperación pero no podía, su garganta empezó a arder, su mandíbula temblaba cada vez más aumentando el ruido del castañeo de sus dientes.

Pausó todo, para él era como si Ultear hubiera vuelta y hubiese detenido el tiempo solo para él, ese era el momento. Cogió bastante aire hasta casi explotar sus pulmones, luego lo soltó todo y dirigió su mirada hacia ella. Abrió la boca sin temblor alguno, su ardor en la garganta había disminuido y empezó a recitar.

\- _Juvia Loxar ambos...-_ las palabras no salían como quería - _tú y yo nos conocimos...-_ su respiración se agitó, ahora era el momento, era el mejor momento todo andaba perfecto, menos el que no podía articular palabra alguna, todo se le echaba encima. - **No, así no -** dijo en un susurro. Pronto una imagen vino a su cabeza, una pequeña niña buscando un regalo para un familiar suyo, no era que buscase el regalo perfecto, sino que tenía el regalo perfecto, pero un astuto y depravado ladrón se lo quitó, aquella niña era la maga de agua, su maga de agua, se dio cuenta de ella cuando vivieron juntos aquellos seis meses, nunca se lo dijo, no sabía por qué pero lo hizo. Tranquilizó su respiración, ahora solo escuchaba su corazón y reordenó sus recuerdos pensando todo el momento vivido junto a ella. Empezó de nuevo creyendo en lo que iba a decir.

\- _Hace casi un año me di cuenta de una cosa, no creía que fuese verdad, pero cuanto más lo pienso más loco pero a la vez real me parece. Nunca te lo conté pero creo que ahora debería. Ocurrió durante mi camino para llegar a Fairy Tail, hacía poco que había perdido a Ul. Llegue a una pequeña ciudad no muy lejana a Magnolia, estaba muerto de hambre,_ _por suerte tenía conmigo una bolsa con algodón dorado que unos amigos que hice me dieron, iba a cambiarlos por dinero, pero empezó a llover, el algodón empezó a ponerse negro, feo, sin ningún valor, corrí hasta ponerme a salvo pero cuando quise darme cuenta tenía a un ladrón enfrente mío yéndose tan campanche con mi moneda de intercambio para así conseguir comida, hice que se le cayera todo lo robado al ladrón antes de que huyera, conseguí recuperar mi bolsa pero el algodón ya no valía nada, pero justo antes de perder toda esperanza de perder mi comida vi algo, un paraguas rosa con corazones, luego vi a alguien, una pequeña niña de pelo azul, traje oscuro y tez blanca como la nieve, aunque lo que más me llamó la atención fue su sonrisa, la quedé mirando, hasta que el padre de Lucy me pagó mi viaje en tren y la comida, curioso ¿verdad? Me di cuenta al mes siguiente de acordarme de esta historia, y esa persona al parecer eras tú, eras tú Juvia_ \- sonríe levemente mirando hacia el suelo - _al parecer el destino nos juntó una vez y años después lo volvió a hacer, pero no es el destino quien dice de quien enamorarse, sino es uno mismo quien lo dice, cuando lo decides intentas que la otra persona también se enamore de ti, pero no siempre pasa o el amor no es real, pero Juvia Loxar -_ se arrodilla a dejar la flor junto a ella - _lo has conseguido, me he enamorado de ti._ \- sonríe de oreja a oreja.

 **\- Por fin, por fin lo he dicho -** dice manteniendo su tono de voz, pero su mirada seguía mirando hacia abajo y la sonrisa se volvió en tristeza, aunque luego volvió a sonreír un poco - **pero es una pena que ya sea tarde, lo siento Juvia** \- gira sobre sus pies dirigiendo sus pasos hacia el gremio, necesitaba hablar con Erza urgentemente. Aunque antes de salir de aquel lugar suspiró, sonrió y abrió la boca para decir unas últimas palabras. - **debo cambiar esa placa, porque ahora estamos saliendo ¿no Juvia?**

La rosa seguía ahí fresca como cuando la cortaron dando vida aquel lugar de muerte y es que aquella rosa estaba sobre una pequeña estructura de piedra de bordes redondeados con una inscripción en el medio.

 ** _Juvia Loxar_**  
 ** _X767 - X792_**  
 ** _Una gran maga, compañera y amiga que dio su vida por los demás._**

 **Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Bueno al parecer hoy empieza la Gruvia week así que quería hacer una pequeña aportación y no se cómo apareció esto.**  
 **Nos vemos**

 **AdiosXD**


End file.
